


Fanfarrón

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boy x boy, Humor, M/M, Sex, sex anal, sex oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavendish estaba impresionado, más no lo admitiría, nunca había visto a una persona en fundada en ese tipo de ropas y que pelease tan bien, era como si la ropa fuera su segunda piel, negó con la cabeza, debía de marcar su autoridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfarrón

**Título:** Fanfarrón

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Cavendish/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Pareja crack… muy crack… en verdad, siento que estoy haciendo mucho crack... intento absurdo de comedia… digo intento porque en verdad no soy buena con lo referente a la comedia, lemon… Se me salió de las manos y resultó esto, digo, para los que piensan que… bueno… mejor lean. Leves menciones del manga, así que si no vas al día… ¡Huye! Y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas. Leve ZoSan (¡Zoro siempre se mete! ¡Línchenlo!)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito.

 **Resumen:** Cavendish estaba impresionado, más no lo admitiría, nunca había visto a una persona en fundada en ese tipo de ropas y que pelease tan bien, era como si la ropa fuera su segunda piel, negó con la cabeza, debía de marcar su autoridad.

 **Número de palabras:** 6037                                       

 **Tabla:** Helados y Lemon I  **No. Y Nombre:** 012\. MelónY 05. Gemidos

 **Dedicado a:** Raven, quien me sigue en Facebook. Tumblr, AO3… y si se anima próximamente en livejournal… o twitter… Joder, chico, estas cumpliendo con lo de acosarme (risas), te dejo el fic, sabiendo que amas a Cavendish con todo tu hermoso y sexy cuerpo.

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano, Retos a la carta y 10pairings (agradézcanle a este último, porque tengo que emparejar a Sanji con 10 personas… y me sale esto).

 **Beteado por:** Cattivaragazza (¡muchas gracias!)

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

_“Son odiosas las comparaciones,_

_Pero tengo mil razones pa' saber que fue un error._

_Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo_

_Y yo misma me contengo de cantártelas mi amor.”_

Fanfarrón/Fanny Lu

 

 

 

El Sunny estaba en total calma, un mal augurio a ojos del espadachín de los mugiwara, la tensión estaba en el aire; dos rubios se estaban estudiando entre sí, ambos caminaban en círculos, como si fueran dos felinos a punto de atacarse por el solo hecho de existir.

—¡Tú!

—¡Tú!

Sanji y Cavendish se señalaron mutuamente, ambos arqueando sus cejas, enfadados porque hasta con eso, se les ocurría hablar al mismo tiempo.

Cavendish estaba impresionado, más no lo admitiría, nunca había visto a una persona enfundada en ese tipo de ropas y que pelease tan bien, era como si la ropa fuera su segunda piel. Negó con la cabeza, debía de marcar su autoridad, ese tipo no era nadie a comparación de él, quien si tenía una recompensa con muchos más ceros que la de aquel rubio.

El silencio en el Sunny aún era palpable. Sanji exhaló el humo de su cigarro, Cavendish creyó ver figuras de demonios y murciélagos formados por en él, parpadeó y no había absolutamente nada, desenvainó su espada.

—Eres un jodido espadachín—espetó con furia el cocinero—, odio a los espadachines.

—¡Oi!—Zoro le gritó, más no se movió de su lugar, cruzó sus brazos, al igual que Luffy miraba la escena divertido, no todos los días se podían ver a dos rubios competir por su territorio.

—¿Acaso es miedo lo que tienes?—Cavendish se burló, confiaba que dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraba el cocinero, este solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie, Sanji estaba sumamente dañado.

—Metete tus palabras en el culo, maldita muñeca—Sanji escupió la última palabra.

Todo fue rápido, Cavendish no tuvo tiempo de nada, solo sintió el golpe y lo último que escuchó fue:

—¡ _Anti-Manner Kick Course!*_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—¡Quédate quieto, Sanji!

Cavendish comenzó a escuchar voces, abrió los ojos, y trató de recordar en donde es que se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba es que se iba a enfrentar contra el cocinero de los mugiwara, extrañamente había tenido la necesidad de enfrentarse contra él y al parecer había perdido.

—Tengo que ir a hacer la cena, Chopper, no se hará sola.

¡Oh! Estaba en la enfermería. No se movió, quería escuchar cómo es que aquel bastardo le había derrotado, para tener una recompensa menor que la suya debería significar que había sido un error por parte de la marina, porque la patada que le dio, al parecer en el tórax —porque era ahí donde el dolor era más intenso—podría jurar que le había roto más de dos costillas.

—No estás en condiciones de cocinar—la voz del médico de los mugiwara parecía querer romperse en llanto—, acabas de salir de una operación de emergencia que Law hizo contigo, si Law terminó cansado, tú deberías estar exhausto… ¡Que Big Mom casi te mata!

 _“¿¡Qué!?”_ Cavendish se sorprendió, ¿ese tipo se había enfrentado contra un Younko? Bueno, había escuchado que había perdido, pero no se creía que hubiera podido sobrevivir ante tal oponente. Cansado de ser ignorado ¡Nadie ignoraba su belleza! Se removió, para poder sentarse, y alzó la mirada, lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

Si bien había visto al cocinero con una cantidad enorme de vendas en el cuerpo, con esto ya se daba a la idea del porqué de esas vendas; el rubio tenía todo el torso quemado, a carne viva, como si hubiese sido víctima de algún ataque a base de ácido, porque el fuego no dejaba tales daños.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—el renito dejó de reñir a Sanji para dirigirse hacia Cavendish.

—Eh… sí—parpadeó, aturdido por la imagen.

—Eso es bueno, —Chopper sonrió con alegría—entonces te puedes retirar, Sanji necesita reposo y la camilla está siendo ocupada por ti.

 _“Entonces, ¿en qué lugar fue operado?”_ quiso preguntar, pero solo suspiró, saltó de la camilla y salió de la enfermería. Sonrió al escuchar los regaños del renito.

Al salir se encontró con casi todos los mugiwara, Bartolomeo, _“ese tipo”_   y Trafalgar Law en la cocina, vio que la navegante tenía toda la atención de aquel grupo, tomó asiento cerca de ella, quien solo lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—… Sanji-kun hizo su mejor esfuerzo por derrotar a Big Mom—Nami hablaba con un poco de miedo en su voz—, quisimos ayudarle pero no nos lo permitió.

—No sería el cocinero si hubiese permitido que uno de ustedes resultase herido—Zoro no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, al parecer, orgulloso de lo que hizo el rubio.

—Pudo derrotar a toda la tripulación—continuó la navegante—, pero al llegar con Big Mom titubeó, él y su estúpida moral de no golpear a una mujer—espetó molesta—, trató de convencerla de algún modo, pero vimos como esa mujer se lo tragó.

Todos guardaron silencio, Cavendish pudo ver como Luffy apretaba sus puños. Entonces, las quemaduras, ¿eran por causa del ácido estomacal de aquella mujer? ¿Cómo es que Kuroashi pudo librarse de aquello?

—Afortunadamente no lo masticó, pero fue horrible—Nami casi lloraba.

—Escuchar los gritos de Sanji-san fue lo más terrible—Brook tomó la palabra, dando a entender que él continuaría el reporte.

Cavendish quería decirle que se ahorrase los detalles, pero Luffy hizo un ademán de que continuase, quedó perplejo ante aquella seriedad, acostumbrado a las constantes sonrisas del mugiwara.

—Pudimos escuchar desde el Sunny todo, los aullidos de Sanji-san, en verdad, no sabemos cómo es que pudo escapar, parece ser que hizo algo desde dentro…

Todos hicieron cara de asco, al imaginarse que es lo que Kuroashi había hecho.

—Escuchamos como decía que nos fuéramos, —continuó—pero nos negamos a movernos, un nakama era más importante, Luffy-san, pudimos huir porque la alianza de Kid, Basil y Scratchman Apoo apareció, pero también tuvo un leve enfrentamiento contra Kid.

Cavendish estaba sorprendido, ¿a tanto estuvo expuesto? ¿Enserio no era poseedor de una akuma no mi? 

—Y todavía peleó contra los barcos de la marina—esta vez fue Momonosuke—, para poder llegar hasta aquí.

—Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado—Law comenzó a dar su reporte médico—, cinco costillas rotas, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en casi todo el cuerpo, por alguna razón sus manos no se quemaron.

—Eso es lo más importante para el cocinero—musitó enfadado Zoro, moviendo su pie izquierdo incesantemente.

—Sus manos—Luffy golpeó la mesa—, ¡es mi cocinero! ¡Nadie daña a mis nakama, mucho menos a MI cocinero!

Cavendish no comprendía el total apego que el pequeño tenía para sus nakama, un capitán solo daba órdenes, si un miembro de su tripulación era débil lo ideal era sacarlo. Era extraño como toda esa tripulación se manejaba, como si no necesitaran de un capitán, pero a la vez dándole su debido respeto al menor.

—No he terminado de hablar—Law carraspeó molesto—, tuve que operarlo de emergencia, sus costillas casi perforaban sus pulmones, me tomé la libertad de limpiar esos órganos, me sorprende que a pesar de que se la pase fumando, sus pulmones estaban en buenas condiciones. Su resistencia es insólita.

—Pero, ¿está bien?—la arqueóloga preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

—Si te refieres a si va a reponerse a las heridas, Chopper-ya está haciendo una pomada para que Kuroashi-ya no tenga cicatrices. No obstante, psicológicamente está severamente dañado, es como si con esa experiencia haya revivido un recuerdo, tuve que dormirlo a la fuerza.

Cavendish solo pudo asentir, él dudaba que Sanji saliera sin ningún tipo de daño, uno de los miedos del humano era ser comido vivo y el cocinero estuvo cerca de cumplir una pesadilla que no le deseaba a nadie.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sanji estaba contemplando el techo de la enfermería, no podía dormir, y al parecer sus nakama ya no estaban rondando por todo el barco, suspiró aliviado. Se levantó, agarrándose enseguida el pecho, le dolía horrores, pero si no cocinaba lo que Ivakov le enseñó para ese tipo de casos no se curaría rápidamente.

Había esperado que no hubiera sonido alguno, que todos estuvieran durmiendo para que no le dijeran absolutamente nada, Chopper era un buen médico, pero le fastidiaba que fuera muy terco con referente al cuidado de sus nakama. Con suma cautela abrió la puerta, aguantando el dolor que la piel quemada le provocaba.

—No deberías estar aquí, Kuroashi—Sanji se tensó, mas al ver quien era, optó por pasarlo por alto, no era un nakama suyo y no tenía por qué hacerle caso a ese rubio.

—Tú mucho menos, esta es mi cocina—para reafirmar sus palabras caminó hacia el refrigerador, para escribir los códigos rápidamente y observar su interior, al parecer pudieron controlar a Luffy, aunque los víveres habían bajado considerablemente. Negó con la cabeza, luego haría el inventario, necesitaba hacer su cena.

—Bien, matate si quieres—vio que Cavendish sacaba una rosa y la contemplaba—, si mañana te encuentran muerto, que a mí no me echen la culpa.

Sanji soló parpadeó al ver como el espadachín se comía la rosa con todo y tallo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó Cavendish, arqueando una ceja.

—Es bueno saber que te comes todo—dijo, mientras sacaba ingredientes del refrigerador—, te patearía el culo si veo que desperdicias la comida.

Un intenso frío recorrió por completo al cocinero, se sintió mareado de repente y escuchó una carcajada. Sujetó su cabeza, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y ganas de gritar, sin poder contenerse se dejó caer, abrazándose fuertemente. 

—¡Oi!—Cavendish vio todo y enseguida supo que todo lo que estaba presenciando era una reacción postraumática—¡Kuroashi, reacciona!

Sanji no sabía dónde es que se encontraba, solo sentía una sensación pegajosa, trató de calmarse, no le asustaba el haber sido tragado, lo que no podía olvidar eran los rugidos del estómago de esa mujer. Como cocinero, había pensado saciar el hambre de ella, incluso estuvo a punto de dejar que su cuerpo fuera absorbido por completo… pero recordar su propia hambre, recordar esa sensación de vacío en su pequeño cuerpo hizo que no se dejara deglutir por completo. En el interior de Big Mom, él no podía eliminar el hambre de ella, solo sería una comida más y ella no estaría satisfecha.

No recordaba cómo había escapado, mas sí la sensación de estar bañado en saliva y jugos gástricos; había tragado un poco de esos fluidos, el único que lo sabía era Law, a quien le hizo prometer que no diría nada de su condición, lo que le diría a sus nakama sería que sus costillas se habían roto y que casi perforaban sus pulmones. La operación fue algo que en verdad no quiso presenciar, ver como Law limpiaba su interior había sido algo que en verdad deseaba olvidar. Sus órganos necesitaban curarse y no estaba en condiciones de pelear, el que se hubiera enfrentado a Cavendish le había costado y mucho, después de noquearlo él se había desplomado por el esfuerzo.

—¡Kuroashi!—escuchó la voz de Cavendish, sonaba preocupado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con un suspiro, tratando de levantarse al darse cuenta que estaba tirado en medio de su cocina.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Te desplomaste y comenzaste a temblar.

Sanji se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba parado enfrente de él, se alejó un poco, y solo negó.

—¿No me vas a decir?

La voz autoritaria le crispó los nervios, no toleraba ese tono de voz de Zoro, muchísimo menos de un completo extraño. Que Luffy lo hubiese invitado al barco no significaba que ese tipo se tomara libertades que no le correspondían.

—Mira —trató de apaciguarse, cosa que sabía iba a fallar estrepitosamente, él era muy expresivo con sus emociones y estar herido hacía que tratase de no explotar, su cuerpo le reclamaría tan mal trato—, no tienes que saber nada, no tengo que darte cuentas de algo que a ti no te puede interesar, hazme el favor de hacerte a un lado para que pueda cocinar mi jodida cena.

Cavendish sorprendentemente salió del área de la cocina, mas se sentó en el comedor.

—He escuchado que eres el mejor cocinero.

—Luffy te lo dijo, ¿no es así?—Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre pasaba eso cuando su capitán le alagaba y presumía de su cocinero.

—Como no estabas en condiciones de cocinar, no he tenido la oportunidad de probar algo hecho por ti.

—Quieres que te cocine algo—no fue una pregunta, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que Cavendish respondiera, caminó nuevamente hacia el refrigerador para conseguir más ingredientes—, no te voy a hacer lo que yo voy a cenar, el sabor de lo que comeré es un poco fuerte y solo sirve para ciertas situaciones—explicó, mientras lavaba las verduras.

—¿Cocina de recuperación?— preguntó el espadachín, lleno de curiosidad, nunca había visto como era ese tipo de comida y mucho menos había visto como era cocinada. En el Nuevo Mundo los cocineros que sabían manejar ese arte de cocina eran muy reclamados e inclusive había noticias de secuestros.

—Sí, solo los que han ido a Kamabakka saben sus secretos—Sanji no levantó la mirada, cocinar ese tipo de comida necesitaba de gran concentración por su parte.

Cavendish guardó silencio, ese chico era genial y por lo visto o era muy humilde o ignoraba que era un cocinero extraordinario. Sonrió, le llamó la atención y cuando algo le llamaba la atención siempre caía en sus manos.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?—preguntó sin titubear, fijándose en los movimientos del cocinero.

—Depende del hombre—Sanji respondió encogiendo los hombros—, si hubieras preguntado hace dos años, en este instante ya estuvieras bajo el agua.

Cavendish tragó saliva al ver un brillo en aquellos ojos azules, ese hombre sería difícil. Sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba siendo retado, todos caían ante su belleza y él no sería la excepción.

—Caerás, todos caen ante mí—dijo presuntuoso.

—Ya veremos.

Eso ya era un reto.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Dos semanas habían pasado y el cocinero no cedía, por más insinuaciones que le daba, Sanji parecía inmune hacia sus encantos y eso lo exasperaba.

—¿No te rindes?—Bartolomeo estaba sentado en el columpio del Sunny, mirando fijamente al rubio espadachín—. Kuroashi-senpai no caerá en tus garras —se burló—, él es un hombre entre los hombres.

—Cállate, cabeza de melón —Cavendish hizo un puchero—, sé que pronto caerá, lo presiento.

—Eso lo has venido diciendo desde hace siete días —el caníbal comenzó a columpiarse—, y créeme que tus resultados han sido desastrosos, Kuroashi-senpai no es tonto… bueno, no somos tontos, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de tus intentos por desvestirlo.

El rubio le miró con odio, mientras se hacía un ovillo en el pasto. Cada día había hecho algo para llamar la atención del cocinero; era atento, le trataba de ayudar en todas sus tareas, pero todo le salía mal.

—No creo que te perdone el haber roto toda su vajilla —Bartolomeo se carcajeaba—, y Zoro-senpai no anda muy contento, se ve que odia que tú trates de llamar la atención. Creo que suficiente competencia tienes, entre Luffy-senpai, Zoro-senpai y Trafalgar, vale, ríndete.

—¡No me voy a rendir! ¿Por qué no vas y le lames el culo a mugiwara?—le gritó, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los mugiwara—, ¡en vez de darme estos putos consejos de mierda!

—¡No hables así de Luffy-senpai! —Bartolomeo saltó del columpio y se plantó delante de él.

Zoro solo se reía y negaba con la cabeza, quizás así se veía cuando peleaba con Sanji. Hablando de él, caminó rápidamente hacia la enfermería, llevaba en sus manos un poco de vendas, Chopper había pedido que se las consiguiera para poder tratar las heridas del rubio.

Entró sin tocar, no había nada que ya no hubiese visto, pero no se acostumbraba a ver al cocinero con las quemaduras en la espalda, Chopper había dicho que desaparecerían si Sanji se colocaba todos los días la pomada que había hecho especialmente para él.

—Deja Chopper, vete a descansar, ya le pongo yo la pomada y las vendas —Zoro señaló hacia la puerta—, no has dormido bien.

—¿Seguro? —Chopper le preguntó a Sanji, quien solo asintió, dándose por bien servido con aquella respuesta, el renito salió de la enfermería—, no se te olvide que la pomada se aplica con movimientos circulares.

—Sí —replicó Zoro, mientras se acercaba al cocinero.

Tan pronto la puerta fue cerrada, Zoro no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, marimo? —Sanji se dio la vuelta para ver a su nakama tratando de controlarse.

—Solo tú atraes a personas raras —le señaló, mientras comenzaba a destapar el frasco de la pomada y tomaba un poco.

—¿Cavendish todavía sigue de necio? —Sanji bufó, ya se estaba cansando; todos sus nakama se burlaban de su situación y le aconsejaban que ya dejara que Cavendish ganase, porque se veía que ese chico no se rendiría hasta que Sanji admitiese que había caído redondito a sus pies.

—Estaba peleando con ese fan de Luffy —Zoro aplicó la pomada a todo lo largo de la espalda de su nakama, con un movimiento hizo que Sanji se acostase—, Bartolomeo le decía que se rindiera.

—Que se rinda —Sanji espetó molesto—, ese tipo debe de tener una lección de humildad, creer que me puede tener a sus pies…

—Todos pensamos que le des con el gusto —el espadachín habló cansadamente—, sabes que por mí no hay problema, no sería la primera vez que te compartiría.

—Es diferente, musgo idiota —el cocinero se removió inquieto, Zoro y él llevaban saliendo desde Alabasta, sus nakama se dieron cuenta ya después de Thriller Bark, y a Law no le tomó ni cinco minutos en darse cuenta—, Cavendish parece dispuesto a todo, pienso que una vez haya tenido lo que desea de mí, él no querrá dejarme.

—Te tienes mucho amor, cocinero —Zoro siguió masajeando, no le gustaba compartir sus cosas y consideraba que Sanji le pertenecía, pero no podía desobedecer la orden de su capitán—, solo una vez, si sigue de insistente ya tomaremos medidas.

Sanji suspiró, no quería admitir que su miedo era otro, que él acabase colado por aquel pirata obstinado, porque admitía que era un estúpido romanticón y que le alagaba todas las cosas que Cavendish estaba haciendo para ganárselo. Sí, que el resultado era desastroso, pero no podía evitar sentir cariño por ese tipo, en las noches que el insomnio era intenso y que necesitaba despejarse, el rubio siempre le acompañaba en silencio, aunque al día siguiente tuviera unas ojeras que no podía ocultar, esas pequeñas cosas le gustaban.

Y dar su brazo a torcer no traería nada bueno, sabía que Zoro era posesivo, sabía que Luffy le había ordenado que dejase que Cavendish saliera victorioso, no creía que el marimo de buenas a primeras le tratara de convencer para que intentara algo con el rubio. Mordió su labio inferior, sopesando los pros y los contras, pero había más pros que contras y aunque lo negase, se moría de curiosidad, el que pasaría después era algo tan excitante.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Ya era entrada la noche y Cavendish se caía de sueño, por esa noche no acompañaría a Kuroashi, su piel estaba resintiendo los desvelos y ahora no quería verse en un espejo, se sentía horrible. Sí, si dormía aquel espantoso ser que era reflejado ante sus ojos se marcharía y traería ante sí a un hermoso reflejo. Estaba por salir de la cocina, dispuesto a tomar un sueño reparador.

—¿Te rindes?—la voz de Sanji se dejó escuchar en la oscuridad.

Cavendish dio un pequeño salto, no había notado que tenía compañía, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado. Últimamente su corazón estaba siendo raro, culpaba a los constantes desvelos, eso le estaba produciendo taquicardia y era un aviso que debía de dormir bien si no quería caer fulminado por un paro cardíaco —¡el mundo lloraría su muerte!— y ser sepultado, no quería que los gusanos se comiesen su bello rostro.

Sanji entrecerró los ojos, casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de ese ser presuntuoso, estaba tentado en darse la vuelta pero Cavendish lo detuvo.

—Yo no me rindo fácilmente, ¡pero es que eres difícil! —admitió el espadachín—, y no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien, eres el primer hombre que no está bajo los efectos de mi belleza.

—Ahí está la razón por la que no puedes engancharme —le señaló con una sonrisa—, te crees la gran cosa y eso me repele.

—Nunca nadie me había dicho eso —le miró espantado, como si hubiese sido insultado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —el cocinero sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, para después darle una profunda calada—, eres muy arrogante —comenzó a enumerar y el ambiente ya tenía un ligero aroma a tabaco—, crees que te mereces todo y eres narcisista. Ni Duval se compara contigo, ¡le ganas!

—¿Qué? —cada cosa que Sanji le decía era como una puñalada a su persona, ¿eso era lo que pensaba de él? ¿Y quién cojones era Duval?

—Eres un puto vanidoso, pero —se detuvo, lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy bochornoso y sabía que aumentaría el ego de ese maldito—, extrañamente las pocas cosas buenas que has tratado de hacer me hacen olvidar tus malditos defectos.

Cavendish no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que Sanji le había dicho, los labios del cocinero ya estaban sobre los suyos, sintió un escalofrío delicioso recorrer toda su columna.

—Tu jodida cara no me interesa —Sanji le comenzó a susurrar al oído—, para mi es lo de menos, si bien me recuerdas a una bella dama, sé que eres un hombre —reafirmó lo dicho cuando puso su mano encima del pantalón, tocando la erección que estaba siendo cubierta por la tela—, la belleza no lo es todo. Déjame enseñarte algo que hará que te des cuenta que sin importar si la persona es guapa o no, si lo tiene, no lo dejarás ir.

Cavendish sintió como las manos del cocinero le tocaban sobre la ropa, lenta y seductoramente, ahogó un gemido al sentir como los finos dedos del otro delineaban su cuerpo, y aún no le tocaba directamente.

—Ven —sintió como tiraba de él hacia la enfermería y como un simple muñeco se dejó guiar, Kuroashi ya lo tenía, con simples caricias se sentía derretir.

Sanji lo sentó en la camilla y le dio la espalda, al parecer estaba buscando algo, Cavendish estaba ansioso, el minuto en que el otro tardó en buscar algo, le pareció horas. Se relamió los labios, sabedor de lo que vendría, más algo le sorprendió.

El cocinero se había dado la vuelta y en sus manos llevaba unas vendas, un frasco de lubricante y al parecer condones**. Cavendish sospechaba que el rubio se surtía muy seguido con referente a los preservativos.

—Tengo una relación con el marimo —Sanji notificó, le parecía que ser sincero era lo primordial, no engañaba, odiaba eso. Prefería perderse un buen polvo a mentir—, es una relación abierta, aunque es solo por mi parte, él no parece interesarse por los demás —admitió, Zoro solo tenía relaciones con él, y cuando Sanji solo le decía que se acostaría con alguien más, el espadachín simplemente bufaba y extrañamente no lo tocaba hasta pasada dos semanas.

—¿No tienes problemas con eso? —Cavendish ladeó la cabeza, curioso por la respuesta, que Kuroashi tuviera una relación no le mortificaba. Sí, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, pero era por los nervios, eso pensaba él.

—No te debe de importar eso —se acercó, mientras dejaba las cosas en la cama, con excepción de las vendas. Sí, tendría problemas con el espadachín, pero fue Zoro quien había insistido en eso, sospechaba que él había mandado a todos a dormir y era quien hacia guardia en el Nido de Cuervo para que no los interrumpieran. Se mordió el labio inferior, Luffy conseguía lo que quería con solo unas palabras, quería demasiado a su capitán como para enojarse con él.

Cavendish no siguió preguntando, ya era cosa del cocinero y el espadachín, ahora estaba atento a lo que estaba por venir, con las vendas se daba la vaga idea de para que lo utilizarían, sonaría tonto, pero nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a hacer lo que Sanji planeaba. Sintió como las manos del cocinero alzaban su rostro, al hacerlo, Cavendish pudo observarlo de igual modo; el ojo izquierdo del cocinero era de un azul intenso, con las pupilas dilatadas, las pestañas eran algo largas pero varoniles. Le daba curiosidad esa ceja, quería tocarle el rostro a como el otro lo estaba haciendo, pero Sanji no se lo permitió.

—Sin tocar —ronroneó directo en su oreja—, solo yo puedo.

Hizo un mohín, eso era injusto, le quitaba la diversión por entero. Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir los labios de Sanji en su frente. ¿Cómo es que eso se le hacía jodidamente sexy? Contuvo un suspiro al sentir que le daba pequeños besos sobre los parpados, en los pómulos  y cerca de los labios, pensó que le besaría en la boca, pero Sanji se alejó para apagar su cigarro —Cavendish no había notado que todavía lo tenía en sus manos—, le vio sonreír. Cuando conoció a Sanji le pareció un estúpido, verlo que aun herido danzaba alrededor de las mujeres le había causado repelús. Pero ahora, con el pecho completamente vendado, pantalones negros de vestir, descalzo y con esa sonrisa burlona… Le hacía pensar que quizás solo era así con las mujeres para aparentar o simplemente era así con ellas y con los hombres dejaba atrás su máscara y se mostraba cual era. Se mordió los labios, entonces los hombres eran los privilegiados en verle tan sexy.

Quiso levantarse, pero Sanji le negó con su dedo índice, entendió rápidamente, Kuroashi iba a hacer casi todo. Vio cómo se acercaba a él, con las vendas en la mano fue cubriéndole los ojos, contuvo el aliento al sentir los labios del cocinero cerca de su oreja izquierda.

—No hables y no toques —le susurró—, esas son mis reglas, si las rompes me marcho.

Cavendish asintió con la cabeza, sabedor que en ese momento el juego daba inicio. Le molestaba que le dieran ordenes —¿a qué capitán le gustaba aquello?—, pero la curiosidad y las sensaciones que las caricias del cocinero le daba eran más intensas y en verdad no quería perder ese contacto.

Sintió como le agarraban las manos y la alzaba juntas hacia arriba, quería protestar, él cumpliría su palabra, no había necesidad de amarrarle las manos.

—Me lo vas a agradecer más adelante —le aseguró Sanji.

Cavendish ahogó un gemido al sentir nuevamente las manos del cocinero, le recorrían con parsimonia, como si el otro quisiera memorizarse cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía deseado, el imaginarse aquel ojo descubierto que le observaba con lujuria le hacía querer apurarle, incitarle a que no fuera lento, que fuera rápido.

Las manos de Kuroashi eran frías, quería saber el porqué, si se la pasaba cocinando. Se detuvieron en su cabello, una mano le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo y la otra le quitó el sombrero.

—Que suave —le susurró el cocinero—, tus tirabuzones son muy suaves.

¡Oh Dios! Se removió inquieto, ambas manos le masajeaban el cuero cabelludo y eso le hacía sentir pequeños toques eléctricos que iban desde su cabeza hasta todo lo largo de la columna. Quería que se detuviera y a la vez deseaba más, emociones contradictorias que le confundían, como si hubiera otra persona dentro suyo que pedía más y más, que demandaba un trato duro pero a la vez aquellas sacudidas tan jodidamente deliciosas, porque por Dios, esos dedos que ahora descendían por su cuello le estaban haciendo sentir el cielo.

Contuvo otro gemido al sentir la boca de Kuroashi en su ombligo, las manos descendían por toda su espalda, dándole masajes en donde se suponía estaban los riñones. Dos lugares estaban siendo tratados con devoción o eso quería pensar, la lengua de Sanji le penetraba el ombligo. Cavendish echó su cabeza hacia atrás, imaginándose que esa lengua descendía hacia su miembro que ahora palpitaba y exigía atención, necesitaba más.

Sanji sonreía al ver el estado en que se encontraba el espadachín, el rubio se mordía el labio inferior y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, comenzó a descender un poco más, hasta llegar al suelo. Sus manos estaban desanudando las correas de las botas de su amante en turno, rogaba a los cielos que el mayor tuviera higiene y los pies no olieran, se alejó un poco al quitar la primera bota, acercándose cuidadosamente y al notar que no había nada desagradable prosiguió a quitar la otra bota. Contempló los pies por un momento, e hizo que sus manos dieran un masaje, escuchó los gemidos contenidos, no, quería que no se contuviera. Se acuclilló para estar a la altura de los pantalones de Cavendish, los desabrochó y lentamente fue quitándoselos, hasta dejarlos en el suelo. Se admiró que el tipo no llevara ropa interior, más negó enseguida, poniendo los ojos en blanco, el maldito lo más seguro no llevase ropa interior pensando que era innecesario, se dirigió a los muslos sin detenerse a pensar más en aquello.

Cavendish dio un respingo al sentir los labios de Sanji dándole pequeños besos en los muslos, los labios fueron descendiendo y el espadachín protestó al notar que el hijo de puta no se acercaba a su miembro, sino al contrario, iba descendiendo hacia sus pies. Aun así, trató de no quejarse al notar que de igual manera los choques eléctricos se dejaban sentir, una mordida suave le hizo gemir, muy tarde fue el que tratase de controlarlo.

—¿Así que te gusta rudo? —la voz cantarina de Sanji se dejó escuchar, Cavendish podría jurar que escuchó que se relamía los labios, jodida imaginación y mente desenvuelta que se cargaba, porque era lo que más deseaba que el cocinero estuviera haciendo. Otra mordida, pero ahora en su tobillo le hizo arquearse de placer, se dejó caer completamente hacia la camilla, en todo ese momento había estado sentado, pero ahora no podía resistir más. Una mano le apretó el tobillo izquierdo, y la boca de Sanji hacia lo suyo con el derecho. Se sentía húmedo, y quería más, más de aquel dolor, más de aquel trato, brusco y adorador, blanco y negro.

—La mayoría olvida estas partes del cuerpo —escuchó que el cocinero hablaba y le dio la razón, nunca en su vida había pensado en que las piernas podían tener tantos lugares erógenos—, si los tratas bien, jamás querrás olvidarlas.

Lo último fue dicho en un susurro, escuchó que se ponía en pie, quiso reprochar, pero se mantuvo atento al escuchar el deslizar del zíper de unos pantalones y el sonido sordo al dejarlos caer. Tragó saliva, pensando que lo más seguro el cocinero arremetería sin piedad, más sintió el peso del otro caer encima suyo. La erección del cocinero chocó con la suya, haciéndolo gemir. El contacto de los dos miembros al chocar fue intrigante, de su boca salieron gemidos.

—Eso es —el susurro del cocinero le llegó en la piel, mientras simulaba penetrarlo y chocaba ambos miembros entre sí, una mano le acariciaba el rostro y la otra al parecer sostenía su peso—, gime y grita —los labios de Sanji estaban muy cerca de los suyos, susurrando aquello—, déjate llevar.

No necesitaba que le diese permiso, aun así gimió sonoramente, quería que esas embestidas fueran de verdad, que le jodiera de una buena vez. De nueva cuenta Sanji se retiró en el mejor momento, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el cocinero lo sentó bruscamente.

—Traga —le ordenó.

No pudo negarse, su boca fue dirigida hacia el miembro del cocinero, mas extrañamente el rubio no le dirigía; sintió unos movimientos mas no prestó atención, concentrado en la tarea de engullir el falo de su amante, lo sintió un poco más grueso que el suyo pero en su mente estaba satisfecho: de largo él le ganaba al cocinero. Delineó con la lengua todo el miembro, chupando y saboreando el líquido pre seminal, no podía hacer una debida felación por falta de sus manos, aun así sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, los gemidos del cocinero eran sonoros y no los controlaba, quiso mofarse, pero no podía hablar.

—Así —ronroneó el menor—, buen chico.

Cavendish se enojó por lo último, lo que hizo por venganza fue aumentar la intensidad de la mamada, y no sabía si reírse o en verdad admirarse por lo desvergonzado que el cocinero era; sus gemidos eran sonoros, pedía más y no se tragaba ninguna palabra. De repente un tirón le hizo separarse del miembro del menor. Aturdido aun por la sacudida, Sanji le colocó el condón y lubricó muy bien el falo. Todo fue rápido, solo sintió el peso del cocinero en su regazo y después creyó ver las estrellas.

Ambos gimieron al unísono, uno al sentirse lleno y el otro al sentir la calidez del otro cuerpo. Cavendish quería ver al cocinero, en verdad quería sobre todas las cosas ver la escena y guardarla por siempre en su cabeza, no todos hacían la finta de que iban a penetrarle para después dejarse joder.

Quizás el cocinero se compadeció, quizás también quería que lo viera, porque le desamarró las manos y quitó las vendas de los ojos al espadachín. Cavendish tardó un poco en ubicarse, se quedó mirando fijamente a Kuroashi y sin dudarlo ni un segundo colocó sus manos en las caderas del menor, arremetiendo con fuerza para entrar un poco más, la imagen de Sanji arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer se quedaría para siempre en su memoria. El hijo de puta se veía follable o era follable, no lo pensó mucho, hipnotizado por el movimiento de caderas de su amante. Eso era un regalo, lo sabía, normalmente los hombres querían follarle y no se dejaban coger, putos, aunque no se quejaba, él disfrutaba el sentir la calidez de un hombre, uno candente y sin pudor a como lo estaba siendo el cocinero.

La camilla rechinaba a causa del constante movimiento de aquel par, ambos tenían resistencia pero ya iba llegando el momento del clímax, el primero en correrse fue el cocinero, haciéndolo con un gemido sonoro, seguido poco después de Cavendish, quien no pudo contenerse por la repentina estreches del menor.

Sanji se paró de inmediato, jadeando aun, pero con un brillo en aquel orbe azul, aquello había sido increíble, pero lastimosamente no volvería a suceder.

—Tuviste lo que querías —Sanji se volteó para observar donde había quedado su ropa—, y espero que hayas comprendido lo que traté de enseñarte.

—Sí —Cavendish hizo un puchero, ahora tenía que buscar a alguien que supiera como hacer aquello, porque el maldito del cocinero le hizo sentir mucho con tan solo unas caricias. Maldito Roronoa, que tenía atado a ese rubio. Suspiró, fue una buena noche, al igual que el mugiwara comenzó a buscar su ropa con la mirada, se detuvo y se palmeó la frente, puto condón, se le había olvidado quitárselo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—¿Y bien? —Zoro preguntó cuándo la cabeza del cocinero se había asomado en el nido de cuervo.

—Está listo —masculló, soplando el humo de su cigarro y sentándose al lado del espadachín, siempre que se acostaba con alguien que no fuera el marimo se sentía culpable, pero extrañamente esa noche era la excepción, se sentía satisfecho.

—Esperemos que deje de acosarte —masculló el espadachín, sin ganas de platicar con el cocinero. Estaba molesto, mas no podía reclamar nada, eran ordenes de su capitán.

Secretamente, Sanji deseó más acosos por parte de Cavendish, no se lo diría, pero ya de antes, cuando lo vio por primera vez, ya había caído a sus pies. Sonrió, porque aun quedaban dos semanas para partir de Dressrosa y las aprovecharía.             

 

 **Notas de Naghi Tan:** Créanme que el fic lo hice mientras escuchaba una canción de **Eminem** ( **Without me** ), seguido de la canción **Macho man** , **Last resort** de **Paparoach** y **Poker Face** de **Lady Gaga** (este último lo escuché mientras escribía el lemon)…  mientras tomaba mi malteada de fresa y kiwi (sabe buena)… el que haya hecho un fic de este tipo con unas canciones totalmente… diferentes a la temática, es algo que aún no sé por qué sucedió.

Soy pésima con los lemon, así que si lo ven mal redactado, avisen, así trato de mejorar (aunque prefiero escribir historias sin lemon, es más fácil), como estoy en tres tablas que necesitan lemon (69smut, Lemon I y Lemon II) tengo que hacerlos, pero si son fuertes solo estarán en mi cuenta AO3 y Tumblr (ahí dejaré los link), si subo en fanfiction quizás y me censuren, así que no me arriesgo.

 

Espero les haya gustado.

 

*Sanji dijo: ¡Patada anti modales!

 

**No sé si Eiichiro Oda maneja lo que nombré, pero dudo que los piratas anduvieran dispuestos a contraer una enfermedad, vamos a poner que si existe, para que Naghi esté quieta y no se sienta intranquila.

 

 

 

Tchao!

 


End file.
